1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to printing technology of printing a solder on a substrate superimposed on a rear surface of a mask by moving the solder on the surface of the mask, and in particular relates to technology of cooling the solder on the surface of the mask.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-064425 describes a printer device for printing a solder on a substrate superimposed on a rear surface of a mask plate by moving the solder on the surface of the mask plate. Specifically, with this printer device, when the squeegee which slides on the surface of the mask plate moves while sweeping the solder, the solder possessing viscosity is applied to the substrate via pattern holes on the mask plate. The solder is thereby printed on the substrate.
In order to favorably perform the foregoing solder printing, it is important that the solder on the mask surface possesses appropriate viscosity. Nevertheless, as a result of the temperature of the mask rising due to heat from heat sources inside the device, there was concern that the solder on the mask surface becomes heated and the viscosity thereof changes considerably, and favorable solder printing cannot be performed.